chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shattering
Shattering is the ability to destroy an object by aiming a finger at it and making a shooting gesture. Characters *Trevor Zeitlan had this ability naturally. *Sylar took this ability from Trevor, and still has it in World 3 and World 8. *Pearl, a carnival member, also possesses this ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability. *Rachelle Maitland will have this ability naturally. *Jackson Grisby will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Trevor Zeitlan' Trevor was shown demonstrating his ability by breaking glass from a few metres away. It is unknown if he could affect anything else. He did attempt to use the ability on Sylar in self-defence, but then his intention could have been to simply shatter the man's glasses and use the shards to harm or blind him. He needed to make a shooting gesture and was blocked from using the ability when his arms were telekinetically trapped. However, this could have simply been due to lack of experience with the ability. 'Sylar' Sylar has never displayed this ability. It is unknown whether he has the same limits as Trevor of if he has succeeded in developing it further. 'Pearl' Pearl was shown using her ability to shatter a ceramic sink and several lightbulbs. Like Trevor, she too needed to make a shooting gesture with her hand. She attempted to use her ability on John Mulligan but he managed to dodge it, and felt what he described as an invisible bullet passing him. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has never used the ability either. He gained it from Sylar and therefore should have similar limits to him. 'Robert Max' Robert too has never used the ability. 'Rachelle Maitland' Rachelle will be able to propel invisible bullets from her right hand when she makes a shooting gesture. She will in fact be unable to make this gesture without shooting in reality. However, she will not be able to access the ability with her left hand even if her right is injured. The bullets will always have a shattering effect upon impact, even if what they contact wouldn't be able to shatter naturally. She will be able to shatter a person. 'Jackson Grisby' Jackson will be capable of shattering fragile objects. His ability will affect materials such as glass and porcelain. Normally he won't be able to affect objects which couldn't shatter naturally, but he could overcome this limitation when augmented. He will at first need to make a shooting gesture with either of his hands to aim the ability, but after being augmented he will also be able to aim it through a deliberate heavy blink of his eyes. This development will be permanent after the augmentation. However, the capacity to shatter non-fragile materials will always need current augmentation. Similar Abilities *Disintegration is the ability to cause objects to break down *Disintegration touch can break objects with a touch *Disintegration beam can produce a beam of energy which causes objects to disintegrate *Hyalokinesis can also shatter glass *Seismokinesis can also shatter glass using seismic energy *Miming can be used to create invisible bullets Category:Abilities